


Finding Out

by fandomtrash1224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, finding out, not many tags needed, pretty self explanatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash1224/pseuds/fandomtrash1224
Summary: Hermione and Ron find out about Drarry whilst something dangerous happens in the forbidden forest





	Finding Out

~~~Hermione~~~  
Hermione Granger was currently stuck in detention with her two best friends in the entire world, and Malfoy. It was stupid they had to be in detention anyway. They had gotten in a bit of a conflict in care for magical creatures, and now the four were trudging through the forbidden forest, trying to find some nest, even Hermione hadn’t heard of. She could only assume Luna would now what it was, it seemed to be one of those types of creatures.  
“This has to be illegal,” Draco began as he made heavy footsteps through the forest, his wand giving off a light. “I mean, it’s the bloody FORBIDDEN forest, hear that, forbidden!”  
“Get over it Malfoy,” Ron scoffed, his wand also held in front of him, “We’ve all been in here before,”  
“Yeah,” agreed Harry, he had a strange tone in his voice, like teasing, but not a trace of true hostility to be found, Hermione found it interesting. “You’re probably just throwing a fit because it’s with us three,”  
Draco let out a small noise of amusement. “Yes, that must be it,” his wand pointed at Harry, lighting up his face. “Especially because of you,” it was almost as if he was about to laugh, but then turned back to trudging through the forest. “What are we looking for anyway?”  
“You know as much as I do,” Hermione sighed. “I don’t think it even exists.”  
“He does not know as much as you, he knows as much as a bloody house-elf,” Ron spat. Hermione and Draco both rolled there eyes.  
“For one thing,” Hermione began, “Don’t insult house-elves like that!”  
Draco scoffed at Hermione remark. “House-elves are intelligent! They know a lot!” Draco defended.   
“Yeah,” Ron insulted. “A lot of evil stuff!”  
The four 6th years both went quiet for a second when they heard a twig snap. The four Hogwarts students held there wands towards the sound. Hermione saw from the corners of her eyes that Draco and Harry scooted closer together.   
“What could that be?” Ron whispered. Hermione made a quiet ‘shush’ noise.  
“Whatever it is, it could hear us, so hold your tongue!” Hermione whispered to Ron. He looked confused.  
“Why would I hold my tongue right n--”  
“She’s politely telling you to SHUT UP!” Malfoy snapped.  
The other three made shushing noises.  
“Sorry, just saying,” The blonde said defensively.  
Out of the woods came another person. Hermione’s first reaction was that it was Voldemort, but that wouldn’t make sense. He wouldn’t be on school grounds.   
“Forbes? What are you doing?” Malfoy barked. Standing in front of the Gryffindors. His wand was no longer shining with the light, as he had whispered ‘nox’ and had his wand held in front of him.  
“Ending something for the Dark lord. Something you should be doing!” The girls called out, her wand also held high.  
“Forbes,” Draco said, almost sounding worried, or as if it was a last resort.   
“What’s stopping you?” She said, her wand raised. “You could kill the three of them,” She seemed furios. “Yet, you haven’t,”  
Hermione had thought of this, of course she had, but still, maybe Malfoy wasn’t a blood-thirsty killer.  
“Forbes, don’t do this,” Draco said, his head shaking. “We both know you won’t be able to, you’ll get hurt,”   
Hermione held back a scoff. That’s what he cared about, his fellow Slytherin getting in trouble.  
“Sorry, Malfoy,” The girl said, Hermione seeing a smirk appear on her face. “Crucio,” She pointed her wand at Harry and he bellowed over in pain. Ron and Hermione ran to Harry’s side, Draco pulled out his wand again, pulling it behind his head.  
“Makenna!” He cried out. “STUPEFY!” He called, Makenna dropped her wand, and fell to the ground. Hermione felt rage, Harry had finally stopped wrenching in pain. Draco ran down by Harry’s side.   
“Get AWAY!” Hermione shot at Draco. “‘Forbes, you’ll get in trouble’ just--get away,” She saw Draco’s face fall, but didn’t care.  
“Granger, I-Please don’t. . .is he going to be okay?”  
“Yes, he just needs to wake up, he’ll be up in a few moments,”  
“‘Stupefy,’” Hermione heard a nasal voice say from behind her. “It was smart, except for the fact you missed. You really are a chicken, or maybe a ferret,” She teased. “Ferret, that suits you more, couldn’t even do something that’d hurt me, weak,”  
“Forbes, I swear,” Draco’s voice was trembling, Harry was just starting to get up, and Draco had a strange glint in his eye. “Walk away,”  
The girl, Makenna Forbes, let out a nasal laugh. “Funny.” She raised her wand and a yellow light came out. Harry fell down in pain. He was knocked out cold, but seemed to still be breathing. The location where the light hit had burned off the shirt. There seemed to be a red, vein like lines appearing on his chest. It reminded Hermione instantly of a lightning strike mark.   
“ABLEGO HEADMASTER!” (In latin, this means to send away, so you get the jest,) Draco called out, flicking his wand. The Slytherin girl disappeared with a scream.  
“What the bloody hell is Ablego?” Ron asked. Draco was still standing, looking at Harry, not coming near him due to Hermione’s angered scowl.  
“I-She-I sent her to wherever Dumbledore was, it’s, what’s wrong with him?” Draco asked, Hermione had never heard such sincere in the Slytherin’s voice.  
“I have no clue, I’ve never seen anything like this, we need to take him to Hagrid’s, can you do that spell thing?”  
“I can’t send to many away, it’s the law of the spell, I can send Harry and one other,” Daco rambled, clearly nervous, a bit shaky, “I-I-I don’t know why, it’s just how it works, I guess so underaged witches and wizards can’t cheat the Appariate system, I’m not sure, I can’t, I can’t seem figure everything out,”  
“Hermione,” Ron said, stepping away from Hermione and Harry, “You go with Harry, explain everything to Hagrid, I’ll catch up with you, it’ll take me around 15 minutes,”  
“Okay,” She grabbed onto Harry’s hand. “What’ll this feel like?” Hermione asked, worried.   
“Strange,” Draco said, his voice shaky. “Not painful, but very strange, a bit like floo powder, but way more weird,”  
“O-Okay,” Hermione said, gripping Harry’s hand. “Ready,” She was still mad at Draco, and didn’t want to have to see him again for the next month. How could he be worried about someone who wanted to kill Harry, more than Harry?  
Slytherins, she scoffed to herself.   
“Ablego, Hagrid,”  
~~~Ron~~~  
Ron was stuck with Malfoy now, that sucked.  
“Hagrid’s is that way,” Ron pointed into the direction in the forest, where a small light could be seen. He then pointed a few inches to the right. “And that’s the way to the castle,” Ron told Malfoy shortly.  
Malfoy’s jaw dropped. “Ron, please, I just want to make sure he’s fine,” Draco said. Ron was having a problem with telling if Malfoy was being sarcastic, if he cared, or if he didn’t care at all.  
Ron shook his head. “Hermione’s mad at you, not to mention, I just don’t like you, you should go make sure your little friends not in trouble,”  
“You can’t stop me,” Draco told Ron, Ron was baffled at how much he cared as Malfoy began to walk in the direction of Hagrid’s.   
“I can actually, I could Stupefy you,” Ron teased, “but, I may miss, so maybe I can’t stop you,”  
“Shut up, Weasel!” The Slytherin turned to face Ron. There seemed to be tears in his eyes, maybe the ferret was just stressed. People stress cry, even people with ice blocks as hearts. “I was--just shut up!” Malfoy turned back around and began to jog through the forest.  
Ron followed him, not seeing much other choice.   
“What the hell is your problem?”  
“Please, Weasley, leave me alone,” He said between breaths. They were already next to Hagrid’s hut. “Just, I know Hermione is probably going to kick me out, I just need to see him,”  
“Why?” Ron asked again, extremely confused. Why was Draco Malfoy of all people caring?  
Draco barged in through the door  
~~~Draco~~~  
Draco was done with the Weasel’s stupid questions. He just needed to see Harry. They’d been dating since fourth year. When everything had gone down, and Cedric had died, Hary needed someone, and he was alone on the train, everyone else staying away from him, and Hermione and Ron got pulled away into another compartment for a few moments.  
Draco was there to comfort him. He started to tell him that things were going to happen soon, that there were very bad people coming for him. Then, a few days later, Draco received a owl message. It was from Harry. They wrote back and forth. Then, when they saw each other again in fifth year, they made it official. That led to a lot more sly remarks, and teasing. Apparently though, Harry didn’t actually need help in potions. Draco had teased him about it forever, until Harry laughed and told him the truth.   
Draco’s eyes almost began to water again at the thought, but quickly shook the thought away and looked down at his boyfriend. His vest was ruined and on the floor, and his white undershirt was next to it, also burned through. His chest had a large red, tree shaped mark on it.   
The spell must have basically struck him with lightning. Draco had to do his best to hold back any tears.  
“What is HE doing here,” Hermione snapped, her eyes pointing towards Draco. Ron shrugged.  
“I told him to go back to the castle, he wouldn’t listen,”   
“Probably just wants to make sure his friend doesn’t get in trouble for MURDER!” Hermione yelled. Standing up away from where she was, crouching next to Harry, and looking Draco in the eyes.  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN MURDER!?” Draco yelled, he kept telling himself, don’t let your eyes water, don’t put worry in your voice, whatever you do, but he could only keep it contained to an extent. “DID HE DIE? IS HE GOING TO DIE? PLEASE,” He turned to Hagrid, who was in his kitchen, mixing something. “PLEASE TELL ME HE ISN’T GOING TO FUCKING DIE!”   
“Wow, you really do not want your friend in trouble,” Hermione mumbled quietly. Draco snapped.  
“DO YOU REALLY THINK, HONESTLY, I CARE IF MAKENNA FORBES GETS IN TROUBLE?”  
“Yeah, I THINK YOU DO!” Hermione yelled.  
“‘Eh now, Yeh need ter quiet down, er yer’ll wake ‘em up,” Hagrid said, his giant hands making a quiet down motion.  
“Sorry,” Draco mumbled. Giving a nasty look at Hermione, than turning away, facing towards Hagrid. “I’ll leave,” He said. “Just, tell me he’ll be okay, then I’ll leave,” Draco said, much calmer, yet, he really didn’t want to leave, but if that’s what it took to know if Harry was okay, it’d be worth it.  
“‘e’ll live, but there's no tellin’ ‘ow long ‘e’ll be sore, or ‘e’ll be in pain, but ‘e’ll live,” Hagrid said. Draco wiped his eyes quickly, trying to keep his social standing up.   
“One more thing, what’s that your making, and will it help him?”  
“Yeh, ‘Arry ‘ere has some internal damage, he needer drink this, it’ll be painful, but only fer a little while,”  
Draco wiped his eyes again, cursing himself for not doing a better job of hiding his emotions enough. “Okay,” He paused, taking a shaky breath. “I’ll leave,” He made his way for the door.   
“No,” Someone croaked. “Don’t leave,” Draco turned around, it was Harry he was slowly sitting back up. “If it’s going to hurt, I don’t want him to leave,” He looked at Hermione and Ron, who were helping the green-eyed boy sit up.  
“Why would you want---” Her eyes went from Harry to Draco. Draco could practically see the light bulb shine. “You two, what?” She then took in a deep breath. “Fine,”  
Draco walked over next to his boyfriend, Hagrid following behind, holding the mixture in a cup.   
“This’ll hert ‘Arry,” He said, “But when it’s over, yer’ll just be sore,”  
Harry nodded then looked at Draco, fright hidden in his eyes. Draco kneeled down next to Harry, linking hands.   
“It’s okay,” Draco whispered. “It’ll be okay,”  
Harry nodded, then took the drink from Hagrid, determination on his face, then took a sip. It looked as if the mixture hadn’t taken affect, then he began to howl in pain. Draco quickly grabbed the remains of the mixture, placing it away from them.   
Harry was squeezing his hand extremely tight. “Hey, Harry, Harry, hey babe, hey, Harry,” Draco said quickly, leaning close to his face. “Hey, look at me, okay, just look at me, don’t think about anything else, okay?”  
“Mmkay,” He said, trying to calm down. Tears were brimming his bright green eyes. He was still shaking in pain, holding back the tears. Draco decided to try and tell him something.  
“Hey, hey, remember on the way back home from fifth year?” Draco tried to let out a small laugh. “Remember when I was turned into a-slug-like-thing?” Harry let out a tear streaked smile.  
“Y-Yeah, you sent me a H-Howler,” He tried to laugh, “it wasn’t completely my fault,”   
“Whatever,” Draco laughed. He leaned his head on Harry’s, who seemed to be feeling better, maybe the pain had passed. After him being calm for a few more moments, Draco lifted up his head and smiled down at his boyfriend. He wiped away the tears plastered on the messy-haired-boys face.  
“Thanks, slug,”  
“Shut up, Potter,” Draco smiled. He had almost forgot Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid in the room until he heard Hermione clear her throat.  
~~~Harry~~~  
It’s been two weeks since the accident, and Hermione finally brought up the him and Draco talk.  
“The amount of tormenting, teasing, a name-calling, he has done,” She said out of the blue one night while she, Ron, and himself had been studying for there Potions test.  
“I know, but--”  
“He has said horrible things about me, Ron’s fam--” She listed.  
“I know! Listen,” Harry said, being as calm as possible. “He is really a nice person, you need to get to know him,”  
Then there was a bunch of bickering. In the end, Hermione agreed to give Draco a chance, along with Ron.


End file.
